slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130914170416
Punkt widzenia Marshalla******************** Przed drzwiami stało 2 kolesi... Aaaa to ci dwaj, którzy pokłócili się o Lili. Zaakapturzony dużo mi o nich mówił... Lil: Co tu robicie?- powiedziała troche przestraszona. Lys: Roza miała ci przynieść zeszyt, który ci wypadł z plecaka, ale poszła na kolacje z Leo. Więc prosiła ci to przekazać. - Jest dość miły. Jak dla mnie, aż za bardzo. Lil: Dzięki Lysiu! A ten co tu robi? - Haha! To było niesamowite! Była super miła dla Lysandera, a dla tego Kastiela, oschła jak suchar. Nie powiem zacząłem się chichrać pod nosem. Kas: Ważniejsze pytanie, co ten ktoś robi u ciebie w domu, a ty jesteś tak ubrana?. - mina mi zrzedła, najwidoczniej Atrix mówiła coś do Lili, bo gdy to robi ona zaciska lekko pięści. Była zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć za nią, a co mi tam! I tak jestem nieśmiertelny. Marsh: Nie jestem ktoś, tylko Marshall Lee- nazwiska nie podam -, a jest tak ubrana bo wychodziliśmy właśnie. -*************************Lili****************************** Marshall powiedział im prawde, szkoda że nie całą. Lysandera to nie ruszyło, po prostu się uśmiechnął, a Kastiel wyglądał na conajmniej trzy razy uderzonego deską. Spojrzałam na Marsh'a, stał sobie spokojnie z zawadiacką miną i czekał na odpowiedź. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić więc, pobiegłam szybko na górę, schowałam zeszyt, wzięłam telefon i klucze. Zeszłam na dół... ich nie było. Drzwi były otwarte na ościerz, a z podwórka było słychać głosy. Podbiegłam jak najszybciej do drzwi i wyjrzałam, a tam Kastiel super zdenerwowany, Lysander powstrzymujący Kastiela przed 'zabiciem' Marshalla. A Marshall? Stał jakgdyby nigdy nic pod drzewem i trzymał się za brzuch; chyba Kas go uderzył. -** Marshall! Idź do Marshall'a!! Ten Kastiel zapłaci mi za to!** Pas pędził jak strzała w stronę Kasa, a ja próbowałam go powstrzymać. Na nic, zrezygnowałam. Zamiast przejmować się pasem, byłam w połowie drogi do Marshalla i krzyknęłam w niebo głosy. Lil: ATRIX!! PRZESTAŃ PROSZE!! OBIECUJE CI ZEMSZCISZ SIĘ, ALE NIE TERAZ! Proszę! Pobiegłam do Marshalla, on zwijał się z bólu, zakrywał rękoma brzuch. Musiało, go naprawdę boleć, skoro gdy robiłam mu rany podczas nauki, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Lil: Marshall! Nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił Kastiel? Marsh: K-kto? W brzuch uderzył mnie ten w-w wiktoriańskim stroju, a p-ponieważ ma zapinki ze srebra, trochę to bolało. Lil: Co?! Lysander? Marshall wstał i próbował się rozdziągnąć, ale nie udało mu się. No cóż. Marsh: Ta, ale to nie było takie bolesne. Ten Kastiel to ma mocne kopnięcie. Lil: Kopnął cię?! Dasz sobie rade sam? Marsh: Jasne... Tylko nie zrób im krzywdy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wstałam. Atrix chyba wyczuła moje zdenerwowanie i oddała pas spowrotem w moje rządy. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do obu winnych. Lil: Co wam strzeliło do głowy? Nie myślałam, że to powiem, ale wynocha z tąd... Powiedziałam stanowczo, ale za razem z opanowaniem. Obaj spojrzeli się na mnie pytająco, gdy ja tylko ruszając lekko ręką powstrzymywałam ten diabelski przedmiot przed wykonaniu na nich wyroku. Przechodzili po mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie zauważyli, że to mój pas, bo było to widać. Pas podniósł się na wysokość dolnej gumki od stanika. Kas: Nawet teraz masz miały biust. -**Beszczel** Lil: Ale, JUŻ!! Krzyknęłam z czerwonymi oczami od złości, ale nie pozwoliłam zrobić im krzywdy. Ale gdy to zrobiłam, przeniosłam ręce gwaltownie w dół. Co spowodowało, że ziemia podemną się lekko zapadła. Taki krąg. Lys: Ale... Lil: Spier***ać, bo pozabijam!! +: Ani mi się waż, wracać! Ał... To b-b-oli... Ja -pomocy? Lil: Aaaaaa!... Atrix coś powiedziała, a ja przepelniona taką złością. Nie mogłam jej opanować, a do tego ona coś powiedziała i upadlam, a ostatnie co zobaczyłam to trawa przed moimi oczami. ---- Obudziłam się, leżałam na kanapie, naprzeciwko mnie na klęczkach spał Marshall. Nie wiedziałam, że wampiry śpią. Była godziana 1.00 w nocy. Próbowałam wstać, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, ale mi się nie udało. Lil: Aghh. On momętalnie otworzył oczy. Marsh: Lil- to znaczy Atrix , Lili nic wam nie jest? Lil: Ja jakoś przeżyje. Marsh: A Atrix? +: W porządku, dzięki że pytasz kochanie. Lil: Aaggghhhhh... - Zwinęłam się w kłębek i przeczekałam ból.- Atrix możesz już nic nie mówić? Będe mówiła za ciebie. -**Dobrze i przepraszam.** Lil: Nic się nie stało. - powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. Marsh: Chwila... to było do mnie czy do Atrix? Lil: Do obojga. To co idziemy poskakać po dachach? Marsh: No to w drogę! Zabrałam to co wcześniej i wyszliśmy. Na początek sporo pomagał mi Marshall i Atrix. np:. Pomagał mi wejść, a ona zawiązywała pas i jak lina do wspinaczki. Było dużo śmiechu. Marshall i Atrix(ja) wymieniali się słodkimi słówkami... Bleh bleh bleh... On się popisywał, a my podcinałyśmy mu skrzydła. Wspinaliśmy się na kilka małych budynków, potem na kilka dużych i tak minęło kilka godzin. Słońce już świeciło, dlaczego go to nie bolało? Proste jak tost z nutellą! Krem przeciwsłoneczny! Marsh: Która godzina? Lil: Słońce już dawno wstało. Podejrzewam, że gdzieś 6. Ale sprawdzę... O Boże! Jest 7.34 muszę iść do szkoły. Marsh: Aha. A jaki jest najwyższy budynek w mieście? Lil: Moja szkoła, a co? Marsh: Kto pierwszy na najwyższym punkcie? Lil: Nie. Muszę jeszcze iść po plecak i kupić po drodze jakieś jedzenie, a poza tym i tak byś oszukiwał. Przysunął się lekko i powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem. Marsh: Nie użyje mocy. Tylko bieg i wspinaczka... Jak wygrasz przyniosę ci wszystko w mniej niż minutę. Odsunęlam się od niego i powiedziałam również uwodzicielskim głosem. Lil: Jeśli tak to zgoda. ( Możesz mi nie pomagać? Chcę się przekonać czy umiem to i owo.) -*** Spoczko, daj mu w kość!*** Lil: To co gotowy? Marsh: Zawsze. Ustawiliśmy się na krawędzi: Lil: Więc... Marsh: Do biegu... Lil: Gotowy... M/L: START! Wyruszyliśmy równo. Dzięki temu treningowi i skakaniu po budynkach i ovzywiście temu, że ten pas dał mi umiejętności- np. szybsze bieganie, super skoki(takie na serio wysokie, jak oczywiście chce), zwinność itp. Szybko przejełam prowadzenie. Biegliśmy przez najbardziej zatłoczone ulice miasta. Postanowiłam złapać się poręczy na balkonie zaraz nad nami, więc tak zrobiłam. Wskoczyłam dzięki temu szybko na dach, on biegł cięgle po ziemi. -** Dajesz, dajesz jest tuż za nami!** faktycznie, skoczył po krzesłach i wkońcu na dach. Biegliśmy ramie w ramie. I nagle dach się skończył trzeba było skoczyć w dal. No cóż, skok i równo lecieliśmy, nad płotem otaczającym szkołę, potem nad połową dziedzińca i kilkoma osobami. -*** I ch*j niech patrzą. Nie przejmuj się!** Lil: ok. Oboje wylądowaliśmy, Marshall w pięknym stylu, rozłożył cienżar. A ja trochę koślawo- no nic. Za to, że tak wylądowalam straciłam troche czasu i Marsh mnie wyprzedził. Przebiegłam przez tłum gapiów i zaczęłam się wspinać. Był znów szybszy już był prawie na górze, a ja w połowie. Zaparłam się na parapecie, odbiłam z nóg i jeszczepodciągnęlam się szybko i mocno z rąk i wyskoczyłam. Tak z dwa metry nad szkołę, wylądowałam tym razem w piękniejszym stylu, niż Marshall. I tak byłam pierwsza! Lil: yay! Wygrana! Marshall dopiero teraz doszedł na górę. Gdy mnie zobaczyl, zrobił skfaszoną minę i stanął przedemną. Marsh: Gratulacje. To co jaką bułkę z dżemem czy z serem? Lil: Dzięki i z budyniem. Szybko zniknął i po jakiś 30 sekundach był z powrotem. Świeża bułka z budyniem, plecak dobrze zakakowany. Nawet o piciu pomyślał. Lil: Dzięki! - Samowolnie rzuciłam mu się na szyje. -** Opanuj się dzieczyno, bo poczuje się doceniony** Po usłyszeniu tego odskoczyłam od niego z lekkim rumieńcem, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i zeszłam wolno na dół. On widząc tłum ludzi też zamiast powoli zlecieć, to wziął mnie na ręce i zeskoczył po prostu. Wylądował jakgdyby zeskoczł z jednego schodka. Lil: Z łaski swojej już mnie puść. Marsh: Jak sobie pani życzy. I co? Troche się nad tym nasiedziałam! Ale chyba i tak było warto. Yay!